The document object model (DOM) may include a convention for representing and interacting with objects in documents. For example, DOM may be used to represent an object in a hypertext markup language (HTML) document, an extensible markup language (XML) document, or an extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML) document. Objects of a document may be organized in a tree structure called a DOM tree. In some cases, a DOM tree may enable inspection and/or manipulation of objects of the DOM tree. For example, the objects may be inspected and/or manipulated by using methods that operate on the objects of the DOM tree.